The Sludge that Wheeljack Made
by Fanatic97
Summary: Where were Bee, Sari, Bulkhead, and Optimus during this is why I hate Machines? Answer: screwing with an invention that Wheeljack made..luckily it didn't blow Ratchet on the other hand...


**Transformers Animated is owned by Has/Takara/CN I OWN NOTHING HERE!**

**0o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0**

"Are you sure that this is a good idea?" Bulkhead asked as he looked at Sari and Bumblebee. "I mean that thing came from Wheeljack."

"So?" Sari Sumdac asked as she held the canister about half her size. 'What's the big deal?"

"Yeah Bulkhead." Bumblebee said. "Why so concerned it's just some Mud like stuff." He said. Besides we're outside the base, so if something goes wrong the others are right inside."

"Bumblebee listen Wheeljack is famous and Infamous, he's caused several things like the Space Bridge blast that sent Jolt, Grapple, and Red Alert to Cybertrons Moons, caused a blast that toke out half of the Elite Guard, putting them in traction for a few stellar cycles, and than there was the time,: He said before Bumblebee cut him off.

"Yeah, yeah whatever you say Bulkhead look we are just going to pour this out on the ground and Jump it, it will be fine." Bee said. But Sari wasn't so sure.

"Um Bumblebee maybe we should listen to Bulkhead.." She said but Bee wouldn't have it.

"Come on Sari where's your sense of sprit, of adventure of curiosity.?"

"My curiosity almost got you and me killed remember?" Sari said as her arm shifted into a blade. "GAH!" Bumblebee cried and dove behind Bulkhead.

"Okay, okay you made your point Sari but come one it's just a Mud like substance, Ratchet himself said it when I listened in on his conversation with Wheeljack., besides Wheeljack said It's just a sticky adhesive that can be used to capture Decepticons."

'USED TO CAPTURE DECEPTICONS!?" Both Bulkhead and Sari shouted.

"I take it that it's a bad thing ?"Bumblebee asked clueless."Besides Ratchet and Wheeljack said it has been used since the War."

Before anyone else could say anything Bumblebee grabbed the canister . He tore open the lid and held it upside down to pour it on the ground.

"LET'S HEAR IT FOR THE SLUDGE!" Bumblebee yelled.

There was just one problem nothing was coming out.

"What the?" Bee said as he tapped the end of the canister curiously. He looked inside the canister and blinked.

"is there any in there?" Sari asked hoping that there wasn't.

"There is." Bee said and he stuck his hand in to try and pull it out…..it was a mistake. The Canister let out a beep and than suddenly Bumblebee dropped the Canister with a yell.

Much to Sari, Bulk and Bee's horror the sludge was crawling up his arm it was light brown in color and it was expanding, covering his arm, forming over and trapping it.

"BUMBLERBEE!" Sari cried out in terror and raced over to him only for Bulkhead to hold her back. "Don't move Sari that stuff could be dangerous to techno Organics!" He said.

"But what about Bee?' Sari asked as they watched.

"Don't worry guys it doesn't hurt at all it's just freezing my body." Bee said deadpanning. "yeah so COULD SOMEBOT GET ME OUT OF HERE!?: He cried out as the sludge enveloped his shoulder and spread across his body.

"Hang on Bee I'll getcha out." Bulkhead said an ran over and pulled on the adhesive, Bumblebee grinned as it began to come off, until it began to reform on him. "um Bulkhead." He said.

"Just hang on a little longer buddy." Bulkhead said not noticing the sludge was covering his arms. "I won't stop until you're free!"

"Not like you have a choice." Sari said. Bulkhead stopped and looked. "Oh..slag." He said as the adhesive covered his body except his head, the same went for Bumblebee, until their bodies were light brown in color and stuck like statues.

"Well this is another fine mess you've gotten us into Bumblebee now we're stuck!"

"Well hey it could be worse. "

Right after he said that a swarm of pigeons came and landed all over their stuck forms. "You just had to say that didn't you." Bulkhead said.

"I don't understand do these things just WAIT For someone to stand still?" Bumblebee demanded. Suddenly they both heard a shout more like a battle cry.

They turned to look to see Sari rushing toward them in her robot mode, her blades and sktaes out and at the ready.

"SARI WAIT!" Both Autobots shouted.

"Don't worry guys I've got this!" Sari said as she leapt into the air and began slicing the adhesive, skating on it, and slicing, she pulled out her hammer and began smashing the stuff,

I've think I've almost got it!" Sari cheered happily as she spun around and smashed some more. "Almost there and DONE!"

She smiled under her face masks. "There guys you should be free now!" She said happily and with a sigh.

:m Sari..your stuck too."

Sari opened her optics to see that the Sludge had in fact attacked to her and covered her up to her neck as well. "Okay not my best idea."

"Well great, no what do we do?" Bumblebee asked.

"Well maybe we could Transform!" Bulkhead suggested. Bumblebee and Sari exchanged glances . "Alright it's worth it." Bumblebee said and he tried to active his Transformation Cog..but he couldn't, he tired to wiggle around but he couldn't.

"Okay so maybe Transforming won't work." Bee said with a sigh.

"Here let me try." Bulkhead said. He began making a few grunts and groans trying to shift his body, to move it…only to fail. "okay so maybe I can't either." Bulkhead grunted with a sigh. "So now what?"

"Stay out f Ratchet's stuff for once." A voice said.

"OPTIMUS!" The three trapped cheered happily, happy to see the Prime…even though we wasn't happy to see them stuck. "Thank the allspark that your here can you get us out?" Sari asked Hopefully.

But Optimus just crossed his arms and glared at them.

"Hello earth to big Bot kinda stuck here!" Bumblebee said.

"Yes and you'll be staying like that until Ratchet gets back." Optimus said.

"WHAT!?" Was the cry that the prime received in his audio receptors? "I didn't stutter he's working on the Space Bridge he should be back in an hour..or so."

"Oh come on prime there must be something you can do..hey maybe your foam will make it wet and we can slid out of here!" Bulkhead said. Everyone looked at Bulkhead. "Well it is worth a shot" Optimus said and he began firing Foam and Water onto the sludge.

The three trapped Autobots began to see the sludge move. "IT"S WORJKING!" Bulkhead said happily, until they realized that it was riding the foam stream..right towards Prime.  
"OPTIMUS!" All three called out. The Prime looked just in time to get covered by the sludge and pulled into Bulkhead with a grunt.

"Sorry Boss Bot." Bulkhead said sadly.

"it's aright Bulkhead Ratchet should be here soon..hopefully and Prowl should be able to Com link him..if he gets back from meditating."

"So…now what?" Sari demanded.

"LET'S PLAY I SPY!" Bulkhead cheered.

"Offline me now..please." Bumblebee muttered under his breath.

"Okay I'll go first, I spy with my little optic."

**3 Hours Later **

"PRIME, PRIME!" Shouted Ratchet. "PRIME WHERE ARE YOU- "

Ratchet blinked when he saw Prime, Bulkhead, Sari and Bee covered in the sludge. "Uhh Hey Doc bot!" Bee called out. "Could you lend us a servo?"

Ratchet glared at them and he looked like he was ready to explode.

He stormed over to Bumblebee and Bulkhead, his optic suddenly turning red…blood red.

Standing in front of the two his frame began shaking. "HOW, MANY TIMES HAVE I TOLD YOU MORONS TOP STAY OUT OF MY WORK SHOP ESPECIALLY AROUND STUFF THAT WAS MADE BY WHEELJACK THAT HE SENDS ME WHEVER THE ELITE GUARD SOWS UP!?"

"I OUGHT TO GO BACK TO CYBERTRON AND STEAL ONE OF WHEELJACK'S BOOM STICKS AND SHOVE IT RIGHT INTO YOUR OPTIC AND WATCH YOUR HEAD EXPOLDE!"

Stooping over he picked up the discarded Canister, and than he pressed the button on it and set it on the ground. it beeped and the Sludge dissipated and went back into the canister.

"Whew Thanks Ratchet." Optimus said. "I don't know what I'd do if I had to play I spy for another round." Ratchet shuddered. "Anyway I have news for you, and after that I'M WEILDING YOU TO TO YOUR BERTHS!" The medic screecnehd at Bulkhead and Bee.

Bumblebee and Sari looked at Bulkhead who looked back. "Uhh Sari." Bee asked.

Sari let out a sigh. "I'll tell dad to expect visitors."

**0o0o00o0oo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0**

**And that was why Bee and Bulkhead were at Sumdac tower at the Start of endgame XD.**

**Remember to review..or I may sick the Sludge ONTO YOU! **


End file.
